Untamable
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: PPGZ style.  Kaoru and Butch have already gotten together, Miyako has a crush on Boomer.  How will this play out? Sequel to Love me even Small Breasted.


Untamable

A Boomer and Miyako Fan-fiction

By Leah Powell

Chapter 1

***Miyako's POV***

Ever since I hopped onto Boomer's lap, I've felt different. It feels as if my entire being wants to have him a part, of me, and be able to torture him as much as I want… I can't get him out of my huge blonde head. Last night I even masturbated to his name He's amazingly strong, he's taller than me by at least 6 inches, he's smart, his shiny blonde hair makes me want to run my fingers through it over and over again. He's just so hot, it's like my body and mind can't live without him. I think I'm in love with him. I have been talking to him a lot since we decided to set one of my best friends, Kaoru, up with his brother Butch. I decide to make a move, knowing that Boomer is probably too shy to make a move on me himself.

-At School-

In first period, the seating chart changed. I was put next to Boomer. 'Muah ha ha ha! Yes, nothing could make this day better. I now have a chance to make a move…' I see in my thoughts as I sit down next to Boomer. 'What am I going to do first?' I think as evil, satanic, thoughts of pleasure fill my brain. 'I wish I could suck on that juicy cock right now… I'm just so freakishly horny today… My gosh, does he have to be that sexy? I can feel my face heating up just at the thought of even possibly dominating him, during luscious sex and kisses that heat my body up so utterly and completely.' My thoughts keep wandering. 'I need an opportunity to make a move, or none of these thoughts I keep thinking about will even possibly be possible. He might not even think of me as more than a friend, he might think I am some freaky big-boobed chick that keeps looking at him like he's some sort of cake or something. Think, Miyako, think. Look for an opportunity to use you double D's to get him rock hard down there.' I keep thinking about possibilities of flirting, when I get tired of looking for an opportunity and finding nothing. 'I'll just have to make my own opportunity, even if it involves using my powers… I know!' I think, then I accidentally-on-purpose drop my mechanical pencil between his legs. I quickly bend my back so that I am able to get the blue pencil and put my huge breasts on his leg. I slowly pick up the pencil so that he can't possibly ignore the feeling of my huge breasts on his thigh. As I slowly come up, I lightly caress his thigh with my fingertips, letting the end of my pencil touch his dick ever so lightly. Afterwards, I lick my lips at him and slowly nibble the part of the pencil that touched his dick. As I do this he is watching very intently, with a slight rush of heat coming to his face. 'That should have done it, he should be turned on by now…' I think as I turn my eyes downward toward his dick that is encased in his pants. 'What? I thought he would at least have a little bit of a hard on by now if he liked me… He might not like me… No, he might just have a certain spot that makes him horny; you just haven't hit that gold mine yet.' I then take a more direct approach. I put my hand on his leg obviously, and squeeze his knee gently while touching his thigh. "What the heck? Why isn't it working?" I whisper out loud by accident and way of exasperation. I dig my fingernails into Boomer's leg. The teacher then looks at me. "Ms. Miyako, do you have a question I might be able to answer?" He asks. 'Oh shoot…' I answer "no sir." He says "very well then," and goes on with some whacko lesson he is bent on teaching us that will never come in handy in real life.

I look back at Boomer as this is finished, "I'm sorry." I whisper softly to him. "No prob." He says with such ease, it's like he has no care in the world. I look down at his dick. 'Was that a hallucination?' I ask myself while rubbing my eyes. I take a better look at his dick. It's about as hard as steel and as big as a hammer, not too long, but so thick that I don't think it would fit in me. 'How did that happen? I tried everything I could think of, and it yielded no results… Think, you have to know how that happened so you can make it happen again, how did this happen?' I think back on it for a few minutes. 'There has to be something I did, okay, what are possible things that could be things that made him go that hard? Okay, he's either a guy with a delayed reaction; he has a fetish for apology-giving-girls, or the best possible thing that could happen… He could be a perfect masochist. Nah, the third one is impossible, how will I tell which one?' I keep asking myself these questions when I hear the teacher talk about the scientific method. "The scientific method is used to test one variable at a time. It has 6 primary steps: problem, hypothesis, materials, experiment, results, and conclusion." The teacher drags on and on, I go over an idea in my head, I then quickly grab my small notepad out of my pocket. I quickly scribble down the possibilities behind why he was hard: Delayed reaction, apology fetish, and masochist. 'I hope it's the last one, even though I know it is almost impossible.' I decide to set up three experiments each designed to test one of these three variables. I then decide that I will start these experiments tomorrow, seeing as tomorrow is Tuesday, and I want time to play with my correct answer on Friday. As I am going to bed I think 'I hope he is a masochist, that will just be so much fun for me, I'd get to play with him all the time, and sex would be amazing...' I think as I go to bed, having dreams filled with him being tortured by me in a skimpy leather mistress outfit.

Chapter 2

***Miyako's POV***

I awake. I think about which experiment to do today… 'Hmmm… I'm tired, so which is easiest? I guess apologetic girl would be easiest…' I keep thinking as I brush my hair. I pull on a short skirt, and a light blue shirt that shows cleavage. I think about my outfit, then I look at what I wrote down on my experiment paper under outfit. 'Modest.' I gaze into the mirror, as if I am trying to see through myself, think for a moment, my mind gets the best of me. I quickly take off the shirt and switch it with a light blue shirt that shows a tiny amount of cleavage which also ties under the bust. I look at the skirt for I second, I look down at the tight laces on the sides, I think, 'Modest, hah, this is not modest.' I quickly switch the skirt with a flowy black skirt that goes down to my knees. I put on my light tan sandals with silver peace signs on them. That's when I notice. 'I haven't done anything to my hair!' I think as I quickly pull my hair out of the pigtails they were in and I put them down. I brush through them quickly with one hand while putting on light makeup with the other hand. I pull my hair into one side ponytail. 'Yes! That's the look I was going for.' I think as I see the time 'shit! I'm gonna be so late!'

As I am flying to school, I see Boomer under me 'why are you not flying?' I think loudly at him. I start fly-stalking him. I watch his movements very closely for suspicious nervousness, sneaking movements, or sudden jerks in movement. I see him sharply turn a corner. I attempt to turn it with him, but end up flying into a black radio tower head first. 'No.' I think as I'm falling. I don't hit the ground though.

'What the heck happened?' I ask myself as I start to open my eyes. I then look up; I see a pair of familiar, sexy, blue eyes staring back at me. "You okay?" Boomer asked. I blush as I notice that now he probably noticed me fly-stalking him. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answer, still completely bright red in his arms. "I'm sorry." I say. "It's fine, also, how did you fly into a radio tower in the first place?" He asks. "Why were you walking?" I ask in return. "So I wouldn't fly into a radio tower." He replied jokingly. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny." I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "My mind was on other things as I was flying today." I answered. "Now you answer my question." "I just wanted to walk today." He answered normally. "Anyway," I state. "Are you going to put me down, or do I get to be carried like a princess all day?" I ask flirtatiously. He blushes. 'That is so cute!' I think to myself as he puts me down. 'Aw, he doesn't wanna let me be a princess? That stinks. Oh well, better use this opportunity to continue on with the experiment…' I say: "thanks for catching me, and sorry for causing you so much trouble." "Oh, it's no problem, I'll always gladly catch you when you fall." He answers with a big huge smile on his face. "Well, we better get to school." I say. "Yes," he agrees.

-Later that day at Professor Untonium's lab-

'Well, apologetic girl is out. He had no boner and no signs of being turned on. Which one am I going to do tomorrow?' I think for a moment while pacing. 'I know, I'll check delayed reactions… What will I need for that? A shirt that shows cleavage, a normal short skirt, I have to be extremely flirty, I need a timer… Man I sound like a stalker…' I think to myself awaiting tomorrow and Thursday very happily. 'Ooh! I can't wait for the masochist experiment, this will be so interesting….' I think to myself. Almost having evil maniacal laughter swallowing me up in my moment, an evil grin cracks onto my face and I skip around the house humming…

Chapter 3

I get up and get dressed, I put on my makeup as intricately as possible, careful not to mess up. I then put a small red timer in the sleeve of my black leather jacket; I put on a white mini skirt, and a light blue shirt that shows cleavage. I look in the mirror, wondering what I could possibly do to my hair; I decide to leave it down so that the very ends of my hair will end where my cleavage begins. I wear a push up bra and light blue flip flops. 'Yes, perfect!' I think as I admire my makeup and turn all the way around for special effect. I hear Momoko enter the house and open my door.

"Someone has a guy to impress…" Momoko teases as she looks at my outfit. "Might he happen to be someone who has blue eyes, blond hair, and happens to be 6 feet tall?" I blush as she says this. "Maybe, maybe not." I answer calmly while on the inside and outside blushing my head off. I look at the watch, since I'm early today, we start walking to school. As soon as we get to school I see Boomer in the halls, as he passes us, I stroke his butt ever so lightly. He turns around, wondering who just did that, and I wiggle my fingers at him in a girly wave.

***Boomer's POV***

"Woah! Was that who I thought it was?" I asked out loud as Miyako waved at me after someone stroked my butt. "Who?" asked Brick. "No one." I answered a little too quickly, Butch would most definitely notice something was up. "It was just a blue-eyed blond chick with huge tits that we all know…" Butch answered. "She does not have huge tits." I argued, it was an argument full of air, I looked over and I noticed. "Okay so she does have amazingly awesome boobs…" I mean to say quietly to myself as I think it, but I end up saying it out loud and Butch and Brick overhear it. "Why are we talking about Miyako anyway?" Brick asked, honestly curious. "Because someone was very much out of character…" Butch states as he glances over at me, I blush hard and look away while letting my hair flop down over my face to cover my blush. "Who knew Miyako had it in her?" Butch asks the world solemnly. I punch him in the arm and tell him to stop it. He laughs.

***Miyako's POV***

"Miyako!" Momoko says. "I never knew you were so direct…" states Kaoru. "How could you do that?" Asks Momoko, clearly astonished at what her friend had just done. "Good job." Says Kaoru patting her on the back. "I understood the way you dressed, but wasn't that a little too direct?" Momoko asks. "Not really," Kaoru states, "she's just showing him that she wants him, if she grabbed his dick-now that would be too direct…" Momoko looked at Kaoru in astonishment, her mouth gaping, then apparently she thought better of what she was doing and closed her mouth. "I don't even want to know where you get these ideas…" Momo stated, probably glad she didn't have Kaoru's genes.

***Boomer's POV***

"So, do you want her? I'd love it if a woman that direct and with large boobs went after me…" Says Brick, slightly looking over at Momoko as he talks. I look at him and think 'man, you're obvious that you want her, wish you'd go get her already instead of staring after her all the time. Well, I'm kind of doing the same thing though, do I love Miyako or not? I mean, sure she's cute, but is she someone I would want to get to know personality wise? I know I at least like her like a friend, but do I like her that way? That's what she would want to know. So do I?' "To love or not to love, that is the question." Butch say, half quoting Shakespeare, and on the other end just aiming to get on my bad side when I'm busy thinking about something important. I hit him over the head, annoyed, and walk off.

***Miyako's POV***

'How do I make him mine? I'm trying to learn how to turn him on, but how do I know if he like me that way first? Maybe I've been too rash and should sit back and think about this. No matter what, this experiment won't really prove much, it will just bring me to know what kind of fetish he has, I won't know anything about him liking my personality. I couldn't bear it if he told me I was a slutty freak for doing the things I have done so far to him. I'm so confused. I've never been this way before. No other guy has ever made me feel this way. I can't screw this up, I just can't!' I think in science class, frustrated at my stupidity for not thinking about this before. I decide to make him fall for me while doing my experiment. 'Man, I sound like a stupid soap opera.' I think as I'm sitting next to boomer. 'He seems concentrated on the work, man, I never thought he prided himself on studying. I need to get to know him more. Haha. I envy him; he can just feel so relaxed on class work while I'm here worrying so badly about what he thinks. What is he concentrating on? I guess I better start studying science…' I think to myself as I think about what to do with the experiment today. I put my breasts on the desk in a way that they are almost spilling out of her shirt. She looks up at the board pokes and whispers to Boomer "do you get how to do this?" At least she didn't have to act stupid, she really didn't know how to do the scientific equation. He turns his head to look at her, looking at her face and not her breasts. The problem was O2 +CH2=_ He explained that you distribute the oxygen atoms and end up with O+CHO2. He was way better at explaining it than the teachers. I actually felt like I got how to do it instead of having to fake it and figure it out myself later. 'Interesting, I keep learning new things about him. This is fun.' I think, blushing as he looks at me while I'm thinking. "Do I have something on my face?" I then realize that I've been staring at him this entire time. I blush "no, it's nothing." I see the teacher about to turn around, and I put my head down, not wanting us to get caught talking.

***Boomer's POV***

'Wow, she looks deep in thought…' I think as I look at Miyako with her head in her hands. I look at the way her breasts are on the desk, about to spill out her shirt. 'Man, I never noticed she was this hot… I'm starting to get a little hard… There's no way she can get me all the way there though, just with that…' I think as I watch the way Miyako keeps looking out into space. I then decide to concentrate on class and start taking real notes instead of thinking about how amazing her breasts are. As I'm taking notes I feel a poke from a pen. I turn around to find Miyako asking if I know how to do the equation. 'Wow, she actually asked me how to do something I know how to do…' I teach her how to do the equation O2+CH2=_ 'She looks like she understands it… Shoot, I have to look at her face, not her breasts…' I make sure I look straight into the blue eyes so identical to mine.

***Miyako's POV***

"It's not affecting him at all, I see no hints of hardness or horniness. I have had the timer on since I asked him how to do the question and it's almost the end of class, nothing's working, I'll just have to wait until tomorrow…" I say softly, I don't notice that I had just said this out loud until I see Boomer looking at me with a pure 'WTH?' face on. 'Oh shoot… Now he probably is wondering what kind of pervert I really am… Waaaaah…. Noooooooo! Well, hopefully he thinks he heard me wrong, and it's a figure of his imagination… If not, at least it couldn't get worse…' I think, when later I go outside and it rains on me, I have no umbrella. 'Never mind, it just got worse.'

Chapter 4

***Miyako's POV***

'Or not.' I think as Boomer comes over to me with an umbrella. "Forget yours at home?" He asks me, I answer "yes." "How about we share this umbrella and I walk you home then? Is that all right with you?" Boomer asks raising one eyebrow at me, almost as if he is expecting something. 'Thank you god.' I think as I answer "yes, it's fine," with a smile. I get under the umbrella with him, think about flirting, but then decide not to push it. 'It'll come naturally if he likes me.' I state in my head as we walk side by side. As we're getting to my house, the sun comes out. 'No, that means this will end soon… I don't want it to end…' "so pretty.." I say absentmindedly, "it is." Boomer answers, I blush. He looks up at the sky, putting away his umbrella, he sticks the folded up umbrella into his pocket. It looks so much like he is just absorbed in the sky. 'It's amazing…' I think.

He has just walked me home. I joke around with him "how tall are you?" "Around 6"4, why?" Boomer answers. "I hate you. I am 5"2, you're over a foot taller than me…" I answer with a smile. "Well, I love you." I can swear I hear Boomer mumble. 'Am I dreaming? This is too good for a dream, there's no way this could be a dream… Please let this not be a dream…' "What?" I ask, needing reassurance. "Nothing." He answers.

I race up to my room after he leaves, wanting to do something to prove that this isn't a dream. I run and trip, "ouch!" I exclaim after I trip. 'This isn't a dream after all!' I start rolling around on the floor, feeling so happy I could possibly explode any moment because of the emotions flooding through me. 'Wait, there's a possibility that I could've heard wrong, and he's a very popular guy, he probably says 'I love you' too easily…' I think as my expression of happiness fades into an expression of pure thought. 'I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow…' I think as I drudge around on the floor of my bedroom, then I look in the mirror. I see someone different than who I used to be. I can't figure out how I, "she" is different though. I stare at the "me" in the mirror for a while, then I notice, my irises have turned golden yellow. "Aaah!" I scream at my reflection. My irises turn black. I examine my eyes in the mirror. 'What's wrong with me? Am I sick? What am I gonna do? Why did my eyes turn out like this?' I take a deep breath. 'Okay, calm down, there's gotta be some way to fix this. Okay, I'll just go to the professor's and get this sorted out. Yeah, I'll be fine.'

I put on sunglasses and walk out the door. I decide not to fly, should the sunglasses accidentally fall off. I walk quickly to the professor's house, not wanting to bump into anyone I know. I look around through the dark-shaded sunglasses. I turn to look behind me. No one I know is near me. I turn back around and bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I say, desperately trying to grab my sunglasses before whoever I had just bumped into, noticed. I look up without covering my eyes for a second. I see Boomer right there. 'Oh shoot.' I think, quickly looking down to once again search for my sunglasses. "We seem to being seeing a lot of each other today, huh?" He asks me as he hands me my glasses. I try to quickly snatch them out of his hand; he has other plans though… He tightens his hold on the sunglasses and moves them out of reach quickly. I fall onto him. He blushes. I tightly close my eyes so that he can't see into mine. I grab for my glasses blindly. "What's the matter? Hate me so much you can't even look at me?" He asks. I open my eyes unknowingly, "no, I could never hate you, it's just…" 'Quick, I have to make up a lie that he'll believe… I know.' "My eyes are very sensitive to the sun." I state, hoping he'll buy it. That's when I notice, 'oh shoot! I opened my eyes.' I quickly shut them tight again. He puts my sunglasses on me. "Just so you know, you shouldn't hide your blue eyes…" He gets up and leaves. 'My eyes are blue again? When did that happen?' I take off the sunglasses and look into a shop window, my eyes aren't blue, they're now the most beautiful shade of violet. 'Maybe they just switch colors every few minutes… Something could be wrong with me though…' I shiver, thinking that it could be something fatal. I hurry to the professor's house.

When I get there, I slam my hand so hard on the door, that I almost break it down. You can hear the 'tap! Tap! Tap!' Of his enormous feet, as he clicks down the stairs and races to open the door before I break it down. As he swings the door open, I quickly say "I need to talk to you privately," and come into his house. He gently clicks the door shut, trying not to have any unnecessary attention turned to our house. As I get inside, he asks, "what is it?" All I do is take off my sunglasses. "Did you get contacts?" He asks me, obviously surprised by whatever color my eyes are now. "No! That's the problem…" I start thinking while pacing and running my fingers through the top of my hair. "Wait, what color are they now?" I ask him, fingers still in hair and wide-eyed. "Violet, why?" I look in the mirror on the right wall, they are the brightest purple color I have ever seen. 'Wow, so pretty…' I think as I marvel in the mirror at my lavender-purple eyes. I spin around quickly as my thoughts gather back again. "They have been changing colors all day, is there anything wrong with me?" I ask Professor, obviously still alarmed. His eyes are opened wide, wondering what could have possibly happened to me to make my body react this way. He throws me a hand gesture while saying "come down to the lab with me, we'll run some tests." I run down after him as he goes down the basement stairs. He gestures to a small, rectangular, metal chair and says "sit down, this is probably going to take a while, let's start with your heart beat." I sit down as he runs the normal hospital procedure- checking my blood pressure, looking into my eyes, and seeing into my ears. He then takes out a small needle. "I'm going to need to take some blood now, Momoko." I close my eyes as he cleans where the needle will be stuck in. I wince as the cold, sharp, needle sinks its teeth into my arm, "yowch!" I exclaim as he slowly takes the evil, sharp, needle out of me. He then flicks the needle and places it into a capsule. He gently cleans the small puncture in my arm, as the computer shows my DNA on the screen, sprouting a huge amount of scientific words I couldn't dream of knowing the meaning to.

"Well, that's strange." He mutters, just loud enough for me to hear. "What is?" I ask him, now extremely terrified that I'm going to die. "You have the genes in your body for every eye color in the world." He answers. "What?" I ask, so confused as to what's happening. 'Maybe I'm dumber than I thought…' "You can have any eye color on this earth, and some that aren't from this earth. What's strange, is the fact that the changes are affected by the hormone secretions your brain creates…" "English please." I say, totally exasperated. "Your eye color changes with your mood." "Why now?" I ask, just barely being able to take it all in. "Apparently, you have had some huge amounts of libido that you aren't satisfying…" the professor said, blushing. "So pretty much… I'm really horny?" I ask, no shame at all as he nods his head yes.

Chapter 5

***Miyako's POV***

I woke up the next day, looked in the mirror, and stood still. I glanced at my eyes numerous times, they were bright yellow, and I was feeling really happy. I wrote down this observation in a sketch pad. I put on my sun glasses to see if they work to cover it up, they don't. 'Shoot… Of all the things, I thought this would work… I guess I'll just have to wait until this subsides…'

I walk out the door and I see Boomer. 'It didn't look like he noticed it before…. So maybe I'm okay.' I wave at him and smile. He looks at me, smirks, and waves hi back. 'What was the smirk for?' I ask myself when I look at his face, examining his slight dimples where all the happiness in the world seems to creep into. "Whoops!" I call out as I accidentally drop my books. The moment is ruined.

He comes over to me while I am squatting down to pick them up, and I immediately blush and close my legs, his presence being a wakeup call that I happen to be wearing a skirt at the moment. I feel his hot breath on me and I immediately get horny. 'No, I can't, my eyes will change color again. No!' I think, terrified that he'll find out. While I am thinking that, I accidentally rub my thighs together. "Ah!" I moan by accident. I blush, knowing he heard me; his eyes were looking directly at my face. His eyes look at my desperate face and then look at the ground. 'No… He's not looking at the ground, he's looking at my-' I slowly glance at him, his eyes are not deterred from the sacred ground. I completely seize the moment. I look at his sacred ground. He's not hard. 'Darn! I guess I'm the only one that's horny lately.' I reach out and am about to grab him when he leans over to me, and whispers in my ear "don't close your eyes. The pink is sexy," as he walks off.  
***Boomer's POV***  
'That was fun. Who would have thought she would wear pink lacy underwear though? Who is she trying to seduce? Me… She blushed pretty hard though… Maybe I should try playing with her…'

Ch 6

***Miyako's POV***

'OMG! He saw it. He saw it. He saw it.' I think as I bash my head against the lunch table in front of me. My friend Momo looks worried, while Kaoru just eats her mashed potatoes and says "it'll all work out in the end." Then she looks hard at me, starts looking worried, and jabs me in the side with her elbow as she walks by. "You're denting the table!" Kaoru harshly whispered while she swayed her hips as she walked over and transplanted herself into Butch's lap. Butch looking delighted at the present that had just transplanted herself into his lap.

Boomer looked up from his food for one second to look at them before he looked up at my table for one second and putting his eyes back on the string beans in his plate. Brick didn't even look up from his plate. That was when I caught Momo staring at him. "Momo, if you want to go hang out with him, then I can hang out with my other friends, you know?" I tell her. She blushes, and then, she picks up her fork and points it at me, she says "no, you're depressed, I'm not leaving until I find out what's wrong with you." I blush, and say "nothing's wrong. Just… PMS." Trying to use the fastest lies I can think of. "Yeah right. What's really wrong with you?" She asks, not believing my PMS excuse. "What? I started my period today," I say. "It's not PMS, PMS never makes you this bad." She narrows her eyes at me. "What did he do?" She asks me, a small amount of threat in her voice. "He didn't do anything, it's just PMS." "_What happened?_" "IT'S JUST FREAKING PMS, I STARTED MY PERIOD TODAY, IS THAT SO FREAKING HARD TO BELIEVE?" I accidentally yell at her, getting up and slamming my hands down on the table at the same time. "Could you be any louder?" Princess Morbucks comes up and asks me sarcastically. "I guess you can't, seeing as you're so speechless now." Her posse starts laughing as they all walk off after her statement, I just blush and stand there until I notice Boomer staring at me and blushing his head off.

I would have considered it a score for him blushing in my presence if I hadn't been so embarrassed I was holding back tears. All of a sudden, a guy says "hey, weren't you going to ask her out today?" His friend answers "I was thinking about it, but I'm not a blood-sucker, so she's out of the question for this week, from what I've heard, she's such a slut that she'd want it the day I ask her out." A few of the male population laughed at that and ¾ of the girls. I was so busy thinking about what Boomer might think, that I almost didn't notice Momo getting up from her seat and saying "go fuck yourselves," while giving them the finger. 'Oh great! Boomer probably won't want to go out with me at all now, he might even think that he'll get an STD. Even though I'm a virgin, I haven't acted like it lately, seeing as how bold I've been with him, now he'll think I do that with every guy… Could this day get any worse? Now I won't even have any chances. First he saw me with my eyes changing color, now he knows I'm on my period and thinks I'm a filthy slut. It was bad enough that he hasn't acted like he wants me, now it's worse.'

I keep thinking that way as the first tear starts clouding my right eye. I prepare to make a run for it.

***Boomer's POV***

I look up as I hear the "whoosh!" of Butch's girlfriend landing in his lap, apparently today she's taking the direct approach, she seems to have started to like the idea of landing in someone's lap unexpectedly. I'm so used to hearing and seeing them be intimate that I don't look up anymore, I was staring harshly at my food when Kaoru says "you and Miyako have identical powers, right?" I choke on the string beans I have in my mouth, looking up at her and coughing as she continues on. "Because since Butch and I have the same powers, since you guys were resurrected; I figured you would have identical powers to Miyako too." I take a quick look at Miyako before quickly looking down at my food. 'She saw me.' I look back up at Butch and his girl, they're both snickering. 'Crap! They saw. But I wanted to play with her more…' I keep thinking as Butch asks "why are you interested in whether or not their powers are identical anyway?" I listen carefully, wondering the same question. "Because he's causing her powers to go out of control! You know why your eyes change color, right?" She asks me, I nod my head yes, "because of my emotions." I state. 'Is she not having control of that? It's probably because the power was just introduced to her. Not because she's horny, definitely not, it wouldn't be the same reasons as me.' Brick looks up and goes "man, you're lucky! Seriously, why do my brothers get all the horny women?" He asks as he looks up at the ceiling, baring his hands. "Shut up!" I hiss at him and smack the back of his head. "How do you know that anyway?" I half-hiss/half-ask him.

"I had to take a blood sample earlier this week because your powers were going out-of-whack. Your powers are identical to hers, remember?" He says to me. "Duh! Idiot." He smacks my forehead. "Kaoru also says it's your fault, seriously, you guys have just about won the lottery with your luck. I wish I had it." "If you're quite done with that huge wish that has already come true, we have other things to worry about. My sister has already found out that sunglasses don't cover up the fact that her eyes change color, I need you to teach her how to keep it under control, she has to go to school, so she can't possibly stay home until it fixes itself and she doesn't masturbate, she somehow believes it would make her unsuitable for her "true love". So you have to do something about it. Okay?" Kaoru drawls out, using air quotes and leaving off with a question and daggers in her eyes, obviously telling me I better answer "okay" or "yes".

I am about to answer when I hear Miyako's voice screeching across the cafeteria. "IT'S JUST FREAKING PMS, I STARTED MY PERIOD TODAY, IS THAT SO FREAKING HARD TO BELIEVE?" I immediately look over her way and think 'ouch!' "Oh, that must be the reason she's so horny lately, you are hornier when you know that you can't do anything about it without getting dirty." Kaoru says. I blush so hard, the blood not only going to my face, but also to my dick. 'Shoot! Now I have to use an illusion.' I use my illusionary powers on my dick, and no one can see it. I see princess intimidating her. 'This isn't gonna be good…' I think as I see Miyako, speechless. 'That bitch, does she always have to be that way? If I go protect Miyako, people will really think she's a slut because she's all over me, but if I don't, she's gonna cry. I'm gonna regret it if she cries.' All of this is going through my head as the two guys start talking. That's when the guys get touchy, one of them grabs her ass.

Without thinking, I zoom over to the two guys and punch one of them in the face. "What the hell is your problem?" The guy asks me. "You. Now get out of my way unless you want a broken nose." I say calmly. 'How dare you, stupid fucker!' I think as he refuses to back off. "Why should I? I didn't do anything. Is she yours or something?" He asks me with a smirk on his face, I feel a blush crawling up my cheeks, using my illusion, they can't see that though, I can feel Miyako looking at me, about to cry. 'Damn it.' "I warned you." IS all I say as I blast him into the wall, while I do that, someone pulled the fire alarm, we all get drenched, girls run out and guys go after them. Miyako's eyes turn a very sexy shade of Red with Black on the outside of the Iris. 'Does she have to communicate how horny she is for me through her eyes? I already need her touch enough as it is.' I think as I grow hornier and my dick grows so large that it can be hidden, but if she touches it, it's over. She comes over to me and French-kisses me, her tongue making me moan, she and I moan at the same time, and she touches me, the most sexy of touches, and I cum in her hand, 'man I feel so good, fuck, she felt that.' I think as I disentangle myself with her and go home to change, hurriedly saying good bye.

Chapter 7

***Miyako's POV***

I look at Boomer, staring him straight in the eye as one of the guys starts to get touchy feely and grabs my ass. I am about to use my powers when I remember who I am, and where I'm at. 'Damn it!' I am about to think when a blue stripe goes by. Boomer is all of a sudden, standing there in front of the boy. He punches him, -I could swear the guy should have a broken nose at least- as Kaoru looks at me smugly while Brick and Momo look for something and curse Boomer for being an idiot. I am about to say something when Momo gets this 'Aha!' look on her face like she has found the answer.

She all of a sudden runs off with Brick, as he looks like he is thinking the same thing. I pause to wonder what they are doing and then turn my attention back to what is going on in front of me. The guys Boomer is confronting ask what his problem is. Boomer answers "you, now get out of my way, unless you want a broken nose." 'I thought he already broke the guy's nose… Apparently not.' I think. "Why should I? Is she yours or something?" The guy asks. I blush and think 'I wish.' Boomer just says "I warned you." In a really dark voice that is oh-so-sexy. He blasts the guys through the wall and they run off. The fire alarm sprinklers go off and Boomer walks towards me, my clothes are soaked, and I look down to see that my shirt is see-through. I think about covering it -but I don't-, and blush, thinking that soon my nipples will be hard enough to see through my soft cup bra. I feel like he might look down at them any minute and feel overly horny, it is probably coming out through my eyes by now, but I am so horny I don't care. He walks over to me, and I am so hot, he could touch me right now and I'd almost be ready for orgasm. He starts kissing me, and I feel something hard against me, I want to touch it so badly, but I hold back for a second, until we moan together, then I caress the head of his cock through his pants, using heat from my powers and I feel a sugary essence spray onto my hand. He disentangled himself from me quickly and headed off. As soon as he turns around, I bring the cum up to my mouth, smell it, and lick it off my hand. It tastes like maple syrup, of course that could just be a psychological reaction, seeing as how I feel about him, but it makes me want more of him and shudder, wishing he would touch me more, I almost touch myself for the first time, until I remember my normal thoughts on the matter: if I do so, I will taint myself for him.

***Boomer's POV***

As soon as I get home, I hurry through my pants and shirts and find a pair of carpenter jeans before shoving them on and hoping she can't smell cum on me. I spray myself with cologne just in case, and I think 'it shouldn't matter, she felt me cum into her hand anyway, so she should already know that I came because of her. She should know how I feel, unless she has some stupid idea in her head that if you touch any guy in that way they will cum that fast into your hand, if so, I still have some fun to keep having. If not, no biggie, maybe she'll stop being so uptight and maybe come to me whenever she feels horny so I can hopefully satisfy her… That's a great thought. Crap… Math equations… E=MC2… Not working, quit thinking about her… Oh well… I might as well just get it out…' I think as I reach into my pants, peeling back my foreskin after I have licked my fingers and touching the head, thinking about it as her tongue, too bad it's not really her tongue… I picture her rubbing it against her cheek and finally pounding it into her, as I cum for the second time today. I clean up and decide I might as well just not go back to school anyways. 'I'll just sleep a little…' I think as I am pushed into dreamland.

Chapter 8

***Miyako's POV***

As I come into school the day after the Cumming, I think about all that happened yesterday. 'Why did he leave after he came? Was he just needing someone to jerk him off? Ass, he should've touched me too, it's not fair if he's the only one who enjoys pleasure, sure he's a guy, but I've been saving myself for him, and now I'm pissed because I was so horny, and the only person he got off was himself. Jackass! Maybe he didn't mean to cum in my hand though, it could've just been a natural reaction to me… I hope so. Okay, now what am I going to do about the annoying guys, I could just ask Momo, but I really don't feel like talking to anyone… I just want to stay inside my head and think… If only.' I think as I walk up the steps to my high school. I start bushing as I think of the fact that no one would ever think that those thoughts would come from the so-called "Bubbles".

***Boomer's POV***

I never thought that I would cum from someone's touch before now, well, now I've done it, I'm not only the guy who saved her, I'm the guy who followed it with Cumming all over her hand, which is what I will go down in history as. Lucky me… The Cummer… So heroic; not! Oh well, can't change the past. At least now she knows I actually like her. Now I need to figure out if she'll let me solve the issue of her eyes changing color without warning. All I need to get her to do is sleep with me, then her problem will be solved, I mean, no I don't view her as some rotten slut, or a cum bucket or something stupid like that, but I don't want her found out as being Bubbles either. A hard choice, of course I'd love to sleep with her, that's not a problem, the problem is that she might think that all along I just wanted to get into her pants or something… Man, do women always have to be this complicated?' I ask myself as I look out the window of the classroom at the sky, while Miyako walks in and sits next to me in science. We're the desk at the back and I have my illusion ability, so I'll be able to get away with anything anyway, until she figures out that she has the illusion ability also, I can use this however I like and have every advantage.

I think about how to use that advantage while my teacher talks about the equation for energy release. 'I should probably tell her, knowing her, she wouldn't notice it if it hit her in the face, I also need to cure her of the hormonal dysfunction she's having though, if she won't let me touch her, then the stupid eyes changing color won't stay hidden, someone will start noticing, then people will more likely than not, figure out she's Bubbles… I don't want to get into bed with her just yet though, I want to treasure her… It's not going to be possible if she won't let me touch her, but judging by the reactions she has to me normally, she'll more likely than not, let me touch her… Yum. I can just imagine it, Her in a red and black silk thong, a shelf bra with no cups, and garter belts strapped onto her thong. Squirming, after I just look at her for a few minutes, just touching her cheeks, stroking all the way down to her inner thighs, her shivering. Shit… I have to use the stupid illusion power. That's horrid, wonder what she'll think when she finds out she's what gets me off every night… Haha. What a sight that will be to behold.' I think as I smirk in the end of class, right as the bell rings, 'Wow, it's amazing how I still manage to take notes every day…' I think to myself as Miyako brushes by me, but before she gets all the way out of the classroom, she winks at me. At first I think I must have interpreted it wrong, but then I notice that it was the left eye. 'Nope, that was deliberate…' I think as I walk by, my head down, so no one can see the fact that I'm blushing my head off.

CH 9

*** Boomer's POV ***

After I winked at her with my left eye, she started to truly notice that everything was deliberate, it looked like. I really hope she takes it as a turn-on that I came in her hand… If not, I'm screwed; and not in the good way…. I watch her blush, 'man that's hot…' I think to myself.

I start imagine her turning that bright red during sex while she's on my cock, shoving into her, up and down she bounces on it. 'Ahhh… Shoot I've got a hard-on. Good thing it's during lunch. Maybe I can try something new this time…' As I walk around the school, I see her locker and no one in the halls. I look around, using my super hearing to see if anyone is nearby, no one is. I think about how her voice would sound as she bounces up and down on my cock and I get harder. I look at her locker, she has nothing different from any other locker, except for her lavender scent, the scent marks the locker as hers. I inhale and unzip my pants; I take out my cock, not even bothering to turn it invisible. 'What's the use? No one can see it anyway; no one is here to see it.' I think as I start slowly stroking it. I think about my hand being her lips. I get harder and smear the pre-cum on the tip, imagining the pre-cum to be her saliva on it. I then smear it again, imagining my thumb to be her tongue. I start leaking pre-cum even more. I grunt.

***Miyako's POV***

I think about the wink even more, and officially walk away from my locker. I step quickly, not caring that my bust bounces annoyingly as I walk. I get in line to grab lunch from the cafeteria. I grab a box of fries and two cookies. I pick up fries and put them into my mouth almost automatically as I am busy thinking about the wink and how easily I can win him over now. I take a swig of water and swish it around my mouth in order to mostly wash it out. I look down at my fry box and notice there are none left. I must have eaten them without thinking about it. I pop a mint in my mouth and head towards my locker because I'm so bored.

As soon as I pop around the corner I hear a grunt. I silently look towards my locker. Only one person is there, and it's Boomer. He is hunched over weirdly. I am about to go over to him and ask if he's okay when I hear him grunt again and deep breath. I then see what he has in his hands. I can't believe my luck, I just walked in on the hottest guy ever masturbating at my locker. 'Now's my chance.' I think as I silently walk over and quickly touch his shoulder. He tenses up and then looks behind him. I put a finger to my mouth to signal him to be quiet. "Turn your cock invisible and follow me." I say as I grab his hand. I lead him out into my car. I flip down the backseat of my Cadillac and tell him to get in. I slowly pull down my pants and underwear. I then see that he has gotten in and is stunned by what I'm doing. I smile. "Don't think you can have all the fun." I state as I lean over and stroke his cock once. I then get on top of him and have my Vagina facing him in 69 position. I lick the end of his cock, then I deep-throat it once. I hear a guttural groan and feel hot breath on my Pussy. I moan and feel him lick my thighs up and down for a few minutes, then lick the outer labia, tracing them with his tongue. I start feeling warmth pool. He tugs off my underwear and starts licking my urethra. It feels like my body is getting the attention it has so needed for weeks, almost like he's worshiping it. I start going a little faster with his cock in my mouth, adding suction too. I keep at it for another five minutes as he starts licking my clit. My clit gets harder and he starts sucking on it, I cry out, I am just so close, so, so close, it's completely not fair type of really close. I suck on his cock even harder, deep-throating as fast as possible. Then he stops what he's doing.

***Boomer's POV***

I feel someone touch my shoulder and recognize a lavender scent. 'Shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I've been caught, whatever chance I have now is gone.' I think as she turns me toward her. She puts a finger on her lips and tells me to come with her after I've turned my cock invisible. I look at her face, there is nothing but smugness on her face. 'Great, now she wants to beat me up too, how much worse can this get?' I ask myself as I come with her. To my surprise, she leads me to her car and flips down the seat. "Get in." She demands, I get in, having no idea what is going to happen. She gets in too, and again I am dumfounded when she takes of her pants. She gets me even harder than I was. But to top it all off, she then says, "don't think you can have all the fun." I thought it was one of my fantasies or I had fallen asleep until she all of a sudden gets on top of me. I can smell her cunt, we are in 69 position, my cock twitches a little at that thought. She then strokes and puts her mouth on my cock. 'Man, this can't be a fantasy, it's just so much better… Wait, it isn't fair though if I'm the only one who gets pleasure…' I think as I start licking her thighs a little, then I pull her underwear so that I can see her outer labia, I start tracing them with my tongue, I'm so infused in pleasuring her, that I only notice in the back of my mind that she is adding speed as I lick her urethra. Finally, I get to the good stuff and start licking her clit. As she starts getting harder, I start sucking as she adds suction to me. I suck on it for five more minutes, until she cries out, it wakes me from what I was thinking about as I all of a sudden think 'this isn't right.' I stop immediately. She notices I stop also because she whips her head around to face me with tears in her eyes. Guess she is really close. I need to say what I'm thinking though. "Why'd you stop?" She almost sobs. "I'm sorry but this isn't right." I say, it almost stings that she's close to tears because of something I did. "How is it not right?" She asks, then a look of realization comes to her eyes. "You don't want me do you?" She asks seriously. I pause for a second wondering how she could've possibly read that from me. Apparently I paused too long though because she says "I see, I knew you wouldn't, everything was just too good to be true." 'She's wrong, I want her so badly, but I can't do it without saying I love you first and hearing her say she loves me.' I am trying to say this too her. "No, that's not it!" I state, but she's too fast and tries to run away from me. I grab her before she can run away, I accidentally tug on her clit, and she comes. I hear her cry out with an almost Banshee scream as she comes and I let go of her. She looks at me and starts crying, she tries to run away again, but I'm even more prepared this time. I catch her again. She hits me with her fists and begs me to let her go, but I hold her steadfast, I refuse to let her go even possibly. She cries out even more. "I guess you want to know the real reason I let you go then… It's not because I don't want you or anything stupid like that. I really want you, see?" I ask her and put her hand on my cock. She feels how hot it is, even now. "I just have to tell you something." I pause unsure of how to word it, but she is impatient. "What?" She half-asks-half-demands to know. I decide to just tell her. "I just needed you to know that I love you, and I wanted to know if you love me before I cum, because after, I know I won't ever let you go." She sinks down to the floor as I say that and turns towards me. She sucks and deep-throats my cock, and this time I can't stop myself from cumming. "Uh!" I cry, not nearly as loudly as she cried, but not quiet either. She swallows, and says "I love you." I kiss her then, not caring that she just made me cum and I'd be tasting myself. None of that mattered. I was in the moment, and with her. That was what mattered. During that moment, her eyes were also bright pink, which meant she meant what she said about loving me. Guess the eye color won't be cured so easily after all, but oh well, it can wait.

***The End***


End file.
